


The Great Outdoors

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The picnic is Zitao's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Outdoors

Because he’s an idiot, the picnic is Tao’s idea: trekking out to the meadow in the middle of high spring, both of them sneezing at the gusts of pollinated wind that flit past every now and then.

“I hate you a lot right now,” Jongin seethes, eyes watering when he sees that Tao packed nothing but dessert and forgot the utensils. They take turns feeding each other, cramming pieces of cake into each other’s faces like newlyweds when Tao cranes his neck forward, mouth expectant and open like a baby bird.

The fucking, though: Jongin is the mastermind behind that. He wasn’t planning on it, but he can’t ignore the way his cock stirs, interest piqued in the way Tao’s watching him lick the crumbs off his fingers. Jongin sticks his thumb in his mouth all the way down to the knuckle and sucks it clean, eyes riveted to the lump in Tao’s throat. Tao gulps, a thud in his chest as he rocks forward on his hands and knees.

“God,” he mutters. “Stop doing that.”

“Okay.”

So he does. Jongin’s hands skirt through the hair at the nape of Tao’s neck. Kissing Tao is comfortable – one of those things they’ve been practicing forever, urgently scrabbling into each other at the end of dark hallways, yanking each other into closets to grind against each other and emerge, breathless, underwear pulling uncomfortably. Here in the light of day and under the wide open expanse of blue, it’s more about putting practice into use for Tao, a culmination of all those hours learning how many beats to wait, tongue lazily pushing against his smile before letting his teeth graze against Jongin’s lower lip. Jongin makes a rumbling noise of approval and pulls Tao’s chest against his own as their bodies tumble into the forgotten basket. It’s surprising, too, how _cold_ it is when their shirts come off, discarded somewhere over their shoulders to be searched for later. Tao shivers at the passing breeze and crawls closer to Jongin who laughs into his hair and pulls him closer. The blanket Tao brought is thin and scratchy, every lump of grass and clod of dirt magnified into boulders against Jongin’s skin.

“You, of course, were not prepared for _this_ , either,” Jongin grunts. His face contorts with bewildered, dumb surprise as Tao abandons his mouth and rummages around in the basket, triumphantly depositing a half-empty bottle of lube at his feet.

“I can’t decide if you’re an evil mastermind or just have some truly fucked priorities.”

“Does it matter right now?” Tao shucks his pants and graciously helps Jongin out of his. The next few minutes are a fumble as they try to find a position that isn’t totally fucking uncomfortable.

“You’re wishing we were home right now,” Jongin cracks as Tao wriggles uncomfortably against the terrain. Tao rolls his eyes, hands gripped around Jongin’s bare thighs, trying to negotiate their latest arrangement.

“No. We’re going to fuck outside, damn it.”

Jongin ends up in Tao’s lap, both dicks in his hand, stroking them in slow, upward jerks. Tao pants into Jongin’s shoulder, nipping at the smooth skin every time a wave of stimulation crests through him. Jongin’s not in any hurry, though, slows his pace, lets Tao decorate the soft expanse of his throat with bruises, listening to him grumble things like _come on already_ and _fuck_ and _fucking speed it up, asshole_ until he can’t take it anymore and knocks Jongin’s hand away to take over. The lube slicks noisily as his hand tugs at a breakneck speed, his rushed panting forced from his lungs in harsh, scratching moans. Nearly pushed to the point of overstimulation, Jongin rocks back against his splayed hands, shoulders wide, chin pointed at the sky as he comes, sounding like he’s being kicked in the ribs. Tao’s next, finally pulled to completion with bared teeth and Jongin’s name on his lips.

Boneless and spent, they sprawl out, Jongin’s head propped up by Tao’s shoulder. Tao runs a hand down Jongin’s arm comfortingly, trying not to grimace at the tight feeling of drying lube and semen on his inner thighs.

“So?”

“So what?”

“What’d you think?”

“Not unless you bring a mattress out here too,” Jongin snarks. “My ass is killing me and you didn’t even touch it this time.”


End file.
